<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No time by Mipmip13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554532">No time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mipmip13/pseuds/Mipmip13'>Mipmip13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adult Content, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mipmip13/pseuds/Mipmip13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Lucifer are in a long term fluffy smutty relationship. What happens when they get way over their heads in an investigation? Who will get hurt? And who will make the ultimate sacrifice?</p><p>This is going to end badly - consider yourself warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bridal style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really love writing smut. And angst.<br/>So first chapter is mostly smut and a bit of fluff.<br/>This is going to get dark and bloody in the next episode and going to be very angsty with no comfort.<br/>Sorry not sorry 😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up as he felt something touching his nose and couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips, as it was going down his chin, neck and then chest. It wasn't a finger, he knew. The small puffs of hot air pointed at the fact that it was actually her nose. Her hair must be up. He couldn't feel it brushing against his naked body as her touch moved further south.</p><p>His breath hitched as she reached her goal, running the tip of her nose up and down his length, making him harden within seconds. They've been together for two years now, waking up next to each other every day. Always together, besides the time she was working on her boring paperwork and he was entertaining at LUX. And her effect on him now is just the same as the first time they made love. He is so madly in love with her, and the thought of what they have and how happy he is makes him shiver with joy.</p><p>She took him into her mouth and he let out a loud groan, tilting his head back into the pillows and exposing his neck as her hand came up to stroke at his chest. Her mouth was still busy with the smooth and slow notions that extracted choked moans from him. </p><p>He wanted to feel her close, hold her, make love to her. So he grabbed her hand and tugged up, signaling her to join him. She lifted her head just a bit, her green eyes playfully shining as they met his but she didn't comply, keeping her steady rhythm and applying even more pressure with her lips and teeth.</p><p>"Oh darling" he breathed out as he felt his climax approaching fast, and let out this beautiful gasping sound he made just before he came undone. She loved that sound, she thought she might be addicted to it, if such a thing was even possible.</p><p>She took him in fully as his body locked, breath hitching, and he held himself tight not to thrust his hips forward as he came in her mouth, all the tension slowly leaving his body, and he was trying to catch his breath, humming with satisfaction.</p><p>"Now you, love" he caught her lips as she climbed on top of him. She tasted of him but he didn't care. She was perfect. They were perfect together.</p><p>"No time" she whispered with a smile against his lips. "I got a text from Ella. We got a new crime scene and need to get there soon". He gave out a disappointed huff but held onto her warm naked body that was pressed against his, deepening their kiss, making her moan into his mouth. "We'll make it a quick one then" he whispered with a smile as they broke the kiss for a much needed breath. </p><p>He easily flipped them, her back now pressed into the mattress, legs open to welcome him into her. He was already hard again, thanks to his supernatural stamina, or maybe thanks to that stunning woman lying underneath him, all flushed and breathing hard. "Come here" she said, her voice urgent and needy, eyes shining with desire. And he complied, sliding himself into her with one slow and steady motion, filling her up. She was soaking wet, his own moans from earlier making her so excited and ready for him. </p><p>She couldn't resist him, his hands, his tongue, his body. There was no need for any foreplay, as he was the foreplay. He started moving on top of her, inside of her, making her squirm and whimper at every stroke. He was huge and so powerful in comparison to her small frame, but he knew exactly how to move without hurting her, how to make her call out his name with pleasure, sometimes even scream out loud in ecstacy. </p><p>But they didn't have much time now, so he slid his hand between them, applying pressure on her clit with his thumb, gently massaging it with small circular motions. That did the trick, as he felt her clenching around him. "Oh, oh yes" she let out as she came, clenching tight around his length, pulling on his hair the way she knew will drive him over the edge. He could feel her pulsing around him, the delicious sounds she made and the light pain induced by the pull of her fingers sent small shivers down his spine and he had no choice but letting himself explode inside of her, still stroking into her wet and slick body, panting, as she rode off her own orgasm. She was the only one who could make him come so quickly, let alone twice in such a short time. And he loved it.</p><p>It took them a couple of minutes to catch their breath. "Come on darling, no time to waste, we've got a bad guy to catch", he blurted out as he jumped out of bed and reached down for her, lifting her up in his strong arms and she let out a small laugh as he carried her "bridal style" into the bathroom. He paused for a moment in front of the huge mirror hanging on his shower wall, looking at her as she was cradled into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she is laughing hard, looking so mesmerizing and pure.</p><p>Bridal style suits you, my dear, he thought with a soft smile, suddenly feeling confused, considering why this thought had even crossed his mind. He's clearly not the marrying type. Or is he? </p><p>"Lucifer, if we stay here like this we will never catch anyone" she said playfully, gently tugging the hair at the back of his head, actively pulling him out of his thoughts. "If you keep pulling at my hair like that we won't make it out of this room" he teased and shifted the shower curtain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Great shot detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Murder, investigation, and things starting to go wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some back story</p><p>Hope you enjoy reading 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obviously they were late. Very late... He wasn't really bothered by it, but Chloe seemed a bit embarrassed at the looks Dan and Ella gave them when they finally arrived at the scene. Lucifer was just grinning as usually, a happy and content smile plastered all over his face. </p><p>"Looks like someone had a really good morning", Ella teased with a smile, as Chloe's cheeks turned red. "We both came as quickly as possible" Lucifer joked with a wink and a lopsided grin and Dan burst out laughing. He and Lucifer were now at good terms. He saw how happy his ex wife was, how happy his daughter was. They both adored this awkwardly tall British man, so Dan let go of his grunt for him a while back after he had proven himself over and over again. He really was a good guy. </p><p>"So our guy here is Samuel Jameson, 45 years old. Samuel was a broker at MaxTrade. No known enemies, no known relatives. Cause of death is obviously GSW to the head. According to the blood and brain splatter on the front door and wall it seems like the shot was taken from quite a distance. Probably by a sniper who shot him as he went out for his morning jog, approximately at 07:00 hours". Ella was sharp and observative as usually. </p><p>"Alright then, Ella, get the team inside to inspect the house again for any leads. Dan, take his phone and computer to get checked by the cyber department. Lucifer and I will go and talk to Samuel's boss and co workers and see if anything suspicious has happened in the last couple of days. We'll see you guys later at the precinct".</p><p>Walking to her car, Lucifer held out his arm for her. He was being such a gentleman, moving gracefully, not making any jokes now. Being awfully quiet until they got to the car and he opened the car door for her. "What's on your mind?" She asked softly. "Oh, nothing important, just wondering what we should do for dinner tonight". This was only part of it. Another thought was stuck in his mind. Her, looking so bloody gorgeous in his arms this morning, and would she ever even consider marrying him? He is the devil after all… </p><p>He shook the thought away and they started driving and discussing if they should go out or get some groceries and cook something together. "If we go out the chance of us actually eating grows exponentially." He said with a semi serious tone. He knows that just like every other time they tried cooking when they were alone, he will eventually find himself devouring her on top of the breakfast bar again, or maybe she would be climbing on top of him next to the kitchen island, or on the couch, or next to the fireplace, and oh the air inside the car was getting thicker now. They were almost there and he was tempted to make her pull over now so he could kiss her passionately, and from her amused glances he could tell she would definitely play along.</p><p>But they ran out of time for this kind of fun, as she pulled over next to the trading center building. It is going to be a different kind of fun then, working his charms and extracting information. They entered the building, going up to the 12th floor to get to the office of Doni Maxwell, CEO of MaxTrade.</p><p>"Detective Chloe Decker, LAPD, here to see your boss, Mr Maxwell, in regards of an ongoing murder investigation" she told the secretary, just as the office door slammed open and someone was rushing out, looking utterly nervous. "Janice, cancel all my appointments for today, I'm not feeling well…" he blurted out and stopped abruptly as he noticed them standing next to her desk.</p><p>"Why, aren't you in a hurry". purred Lucifer as he stepped forward. "tell me, why are you running away?" His gaze was captivating, and Doni couldn't look away. "I want to get away with it" the words practically forced themselves out of his mouth. "Go on". said Lucifer, as he took a step closer and so did the detective beside him.</p><p>"I want to get away with stealing all that money, and from being punished". He kept talking. Not one of the complicated ones, obviously. "Well, you just admitted committing a federal felony to an LAPD detective, so you will be punished alright" said Chloe with her "cut the bullshit" tone. </p><p>"This is not the punishment I'm afraid of" he blurted out, and then his eyes widened as he was looking at something behind them. "No, no.. please don't.." he pleaded as they turned around to see a gunman at the entrance. Within seconds shots were fired and both Maxwell and the gunman fell to the ground, unmoving. </p><p>"Great shot detective, at least sweet Janice here is unharmed. And us as well. Not so much for our bad guys I'm afraid" Lucifer said with some relief in his voice. As long as she was safe. That's all that matters.</p><p>Just then her phone rang. "Hey Dan, just in time. Maxwell, Jameson's boss said something about stolen money just before he was gunned down in his office. Yes, we're fine. I got the shooter but we don't know who we are dealing with here. Any luck with the computer?" </p><p>"Chloe, you need to be very careful, and get out of there right now." Dan sounded worried. "The new genius cyber guy found some leads on our dead guy's computer. Jameson seems to be tangled up quite badly with the Russian mafia. Mainly the Kozlov family. It seems he and some other workers at MaxTrade worked for them under the radar and lost a lot of their money. We found emails indicating some of them, Jameson included, were planning on leaving the country this week. Some emails mentioned certain threats that were made…"</p><p>"Ok, thanks Dan. We definitely will be careful. The Kozlovs do not have a merciful reputation… I believe the other workers involved in this might be in danger. Send some units over for backup, and medics as well. I don't know if this was the only hitman in here so We'll stay put and keep an eye for whatever is happening until backup arrives." She hung up.</p><p>"So Maxwell here, stole the money while his workers thought they lost it? Talk about misplaced guilt…" Lucifer shrugged. "I have heard of these people. I believe I have some of the Kozlovs in particularly awful hell loops" he continued with a frown. "I'm afraid this would not end well for the other chumps even remotely involved in this mess. According to their hell loops, the Kozlovs usually leave a vast amount of collateral damage after them".</p><p>Just then they heard a scream and another gunshot. Janice squeaked and hid under her table, shaking, as Chloe and Lucifer shared an alarmed glance.</p><p>Chloe held her gun up and started walking towards the entrance. "Stay here" she whispered to Lucifer who seemed not pleased with the whole situation. He followed her. Of course he did. When did he ever listen to her? Especially when her safety was on the line. "Detective" he said quietly from behind her, making her jump at the spot. "Are you sure it's wise to do this? These people are dangerous".</p><p>"I have to do something, Lucifer. I swore to serve and protect. I can't just let these people die, even though they are not exactly innocent" she gave him a small shrug. "Fine". he said with an exasperated sigh. "But for the record, I think this is a very bad idea".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What did you do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is long and full of angst</p><p>hope you enjoy ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They moved slowly, keeping themselves hidden in case the other shooter or maybe even shooters were wandering around the building. It was strangely quiet and the MaxTrade floor seemed empty, the workers must be hiding from whoever was shooting here. They stumbled across a spacious patio with a big sofa, a coffee table and a few plants. It was nice and cozy and the huge window was letting the sunlight in, making this lovely corner the perfect place to have a cup of coffee with colleagues in between meetings. </p><p>Just then she noticed someone hesitantly exiting a room down the hall as she heard the sound of something break and the guy down the hall gave out a choked cry and fell to the ground. She turned to face the window only to find a tiny hole in the middle of it. </p><p>Shit, a sniper with a silencer. Why didn't she think about this one earlier... According to Ella a sniper took Jameson down. And with the shooters in the building, it seems the Russians were targeting the workers like ducks in a shooting range. But are they actually targeting the workers? Or shooting randomly, as Lucifer implied? And just as the thought crossed her mind, her eyes met Lucifer's horrified look as she felt something hitting her painfully and then she was falling...</p><p>She must have lost consciousness, because when she came back to her senses her shoulder was throbbing with hot pain and it was really hard to breath. She felt as if something was crushing her chest. She also felt something warm dripping down her cheek. Strange. Her face didn't hurt, just her shoulder. It was just like their first case, only now it was her right shoulder. Lucifer will probably make fun of her for going overboard with trying to be boring and "symmetrical" even with her bullet wound scars.</p><p>Lucifer.</p><p>And then it hit her. </p><p>It was hard for her to breath because he was lying on top of her, pinning her down to the ground. She opened her eyes, looking up and saw him above her, shielding her. He was lying on top of her just like he was this very morning, his arms holding his upper body above her head. He seemed a bit out of breath and she noticed several crucial things. One, they are hidden behind the sofa so the sniper probably couldn't see them now. Two, Lucifer looks strained and worried, frantically searching around with his eyes, maybe trying to decide if the shooters in the building are anywhere near them.</p><p>And three. </p><p>Three was the worst part. It almost made her heart stop as she noticed Lucifer's lilach colored shirt was now soaked with blood. The same blood that she felt dripping down her cheek. This is bad...</p><p>"Hey" he said quietly as he looked down, his eyes meeting hers. "Are you okay?" He asked, as always, worried about her when he is clearly in a much worse shape. Her gaze shifted to his soaked shirt and he gave a small shrug "It's ok love, I don't think this is serious".</p><p>He never lies.</p><p>But he does bend the truth, especially if he needs to protect her. </p><p>He doesn't think this is serious, he knows it is. He can feel the excruciating pain in his chest. It hurts to take a breath, hurts to speak or even think. </p><p>He made a tremendous effort to hold himself up and look at her with a smile on his face and she almost believed him, but the crease of pain between his eyebrows and the blood soaked shirt of his told her differently. </p><p>He was not OK. This was bad.</p><p>She could hear him struggling to draw breath, grunting quietly, his arms a bit shaky. She could also hear the sirens at the distance. Probably their backup and medical teams. She hopes.</p><p>"Lucifer, what did you do?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. "You were hit, so I pulled you here, to get shelter. Unfortunately I was not fast enough. I believe our sniper buddy was aiming his second shot at your head. So I blocked it…" he said in a casual tone and a small shrug as if this was nothing and he didn't just save her life.</p><p>It took her a few seconds to grasp the weight of his words. "I need you to get to the ground beside me so I can put pressure on your wound", she blurted out and put her hands on his chest, gently pushing him off her, and searching for the bullet wound in order to try and slow the bleeding..</p><p>Maybe she really doesn't need to worry, the ambulance will be here soon, assuming it's headed their way. The medical team can help fix this. And he is smiling at her so maybe this really wasn't that serious. </p><p>But then she heard something. The worst sound she could hear right now. Footsteps and something metallic clicking. She knew Lucifer heard it two because he sprang into action, leaping up and shielding her again, as she reached for her gun that probably fell to the floor as she went down earlier. Somehow they were lucky as the guy's weapon did not fire. A malfunction maybe, or an act of God, she dared hoping. But as she fumbled for her gun, the gunman slammed his gun into Lucifer's jaw making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. When he tried to get up again he kicked him hard in the chest and a pained groan escaped Lucifer's lungs. Unfortunately for the gunman, his actions gave her just the right angle in order to shoot him down, so she did.</p><p>She crawled over and pulled Lucifer close, they were both still somehow hidden behind the couch. As she noticed his breath is even more labored now. Then a cough rocked his frame. A strangely wet cough he was trying so hard to choke down. She knew this isn't supposed to sound like that, and it scared her. And where the hell is that bullet wound? Did it pierce his lung?</p><p>"Where is the wound? Where does it hurt?" She leaned over him, caressing his cheek, suddenly noticing the panicked look in his eyes as he began to choke on his own blood. This was going south fast. The fight probably shifted the bullet and caused even more damage. She couldn't tell what was going on. Couldn't think straight.</p><p>She lifted his head a bit, placing her folded jacket under it, ignoring her own pain and whispering "just breath Lucifer, concentrate on breathing baby". He opened his mouth and tried to speak, as a cough erupted from him, splattering blood all over Chloe's face and shirt. She did not expect that and let out a small yelp, backing up a bit. His hand was frantically searching hers as the connection broke, and she took it again, holding on tightly.</p><p>His breathing became more and more shallow and labored. "I need to get away from you, so you could heal" she was tearing up now, so upset by the fact that he is vulnerable because of her. She will never get used to this part of their relationship, never feel okay with his pain induced by her proximity. </p><p>"N.. no, sn.. sniper". He was holding her hand tightly, struggling hard to stay still, keep her from panicking and storming out of their hiding place so she won't get targeted again. The sniper was still out there somewhere and he was aiming at her to begin with. If he hadn't jumped in front of her she would be dead now.<br/>
He saved her, again. But maybe she won't be so happy about this.</p><p>"C… Chloe" he barely whispered. He wasn't able to draw breath, his lungs burning, aching for oxygen. His head felt light and dizzy, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes and sliding down his temples as he felt his body giving in on him. He is going to leave her again, go back to Hell. Only this time he is going without his body so he won't be able to make it back to her. And he will never see her again.</p><p>"Please lucifer, breath for me". She begged him, her voice laced with urgency and pain. He really wanted to do that, not only for her, but he just couldn't. There was no room for air, he was drowning, in her eyes and in his own blood. The world was starting to fade around the edges of his sight and he felt like he was floating. Pain was now just a distant memory, and so was everything else.</p><p>It took her too long to remember her basic medical training, as she realized that lying on his back might not be that good for him right now, so she turned him to his side, his body heavy and limp, as all the strength left him with the lack of oxygen. She ran her hand on his back with soothing notions and noticed there was no exit wound. The blood kept steadily oozing from a small hole at the left side of his chest, exactly the spot where she usually places her head when they are hugging or cuddling. When she looked at his face again she noticed his eyes were closed and blood was dripping from the side of his mouth to the floor.</p><p>"Lucifer! wake up!" she was desperately yelling at him now, not caring if anyone else heard her. She slapped him forcefully and his eyes snapped open. He didn't remember even closing them. "Here you are, please stay with me", she said softly, her voice breaking and another tear rolling down her cheek. She was relieved for a moment as he took in a small breath, his unfocused gaze meeting hers, only to feel herself panicking again as she watched his eyes shut tightly, brows frowning with pain as he was coughing and gasping harshly, creating a pool of blood next to his head. </p><p>She was sobbing now, as a thought crossed her mind. She knows how to fix this, and he won't like it but it's for his own good. Then she started moving, standing upright. It should be quick and painless. And anyways this is a sacrifice she is willing to make. For him. But when she stood upright, looking straight through the patio window, nothing happened. The sniper was gone and so was her chance at saving him. She won't get far enough fast enough, and he was going to die.</p><p>-----</p><p>He vaguely realized there were other people around them, unable to even worry about what this might mean for her safety. Then he felt her holding him tight, spooning him from behind. She was the big spoon now, so unlike usually in their relationship. He was the one to always wrap around her, hold her and provide warmth and comfort, burying his nose in her hair and breathing her in. But now there is no air and he had nothing left to give… </p><p>He wanted to stay awake, he really did. To stay here with her, make sure she is safe and live their beautiful happy life together. He just couldn't. The little amount of air he was getting now wasn't enough, and he was struggling to remain conscious but had no choice but let the darkness take over him. </p><p>The last thought that crossed his mind was of her standing beside him in a white silken dress, making him the happiest man on earth. And suddenly everything is different, and he is down there again. This god awful place that smells of ash and sulfur. </p><p>He is there now, and he will never see her again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>